The End of Peace
by underwater angel
Summary: Chibi Usa's life is getting a little hard. She is about to have to accept the crown and a new enemy has come. PG for violence and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey I hope you enjoy my first chapter. I know its short, but hey what can I say. I really don't know how this will be rated once I get into it. This is my first story so be kind, but please review me and give me ideas for my future chapters. And please tell me if I make a mistake on names or grammar or spelling. And of course R and R ^_^. And if your in this for the romance it's a coming, you just got to be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters or places from Sailor Moon, sadly. Those terrific people at Toei animation, Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Dic and others I don't know about own Sailor Moon. But the point Is please don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
1 "It Begins"  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa awoke with a start, she had just woken up from a horrible dream. "What was it?" she tried to remember, but all she could think of was that she had been standing in the rubble of some city. She got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom and went to the sink she turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She looked in the mirror; the girl in front of her was shacking terribly and was covered in sweat. "If only I could remember!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the white marble sink.  
  
"Is something wrong princess?" Diana asked as she sleepily walked into the bathroom.  
  
"No," Chibi Usa said putting on a friendly smile for her guardian, "go on back to sleep Diana."  
  
"Ok if you're sure," she replied looking at the princess anxiously. She noticed how distraught the princess was but decided that if Chibi Usa wanted her to know that she would tell her. "I'll come to see that you're ready for the celebration tomorrow," she said as she stifled a yawn and quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
Chibi Usa went back to her bed and laid down and tried to fall asleep. She didn't know why, but the dream seemed so important.  
  
She started to let her mind wander to the celebration to come. She wasn't looking forward to it; it had been one year since her mother Queen Serenity had died fighting a very powerful witch, Lady Maggitta and the time for Chibi Usa to take the crown was soon approaching.  
  
She could still remember the horrible fight as if it had been a few minutes ago and not a year:  
  
1.1 Flashback  
  
"Ha, Ha! You thought you could defeat me!" a loud voice boomed.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon was laying on the ground bleeding from a shower of black energy that had hit her. She slightly sat up and looked around her. She gasped at the sight she saw. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen lay about on the ground about her with serious injuries. (Oh no! Is all hope lost!) She thought. Then she saw Sailor Moon start to struggle to her feet,  
  
"You idiot!" Lady Maggitta screamed as a large purple orb formed in her hand and she threw it at Sailor Moon. Before anyone could do anything it hit her and flung Sailor Moon across the ground. Sailor Chibi Moon jumped up and ran to her mother. But Sailor Moons eyes were blank and dead. Tears poured down Sailor Chibi Moons face as her father and friend crowded around Sailor Moons life less body.  
  
"Oh good your all in one spot, I can kill you all quickly." Lady Maggitta laughed.  
  
Then the Silver Crystal formed above Sailor Moons body and floated to Chibi Moon's hands. She took hold of it and was transformed into a beautiful white dress. She turned to the witch and held the crystal in front of her and a bright white light shot out and went straight through the witch's heart. Then she turned back into Sailor Chibi moon and collapsed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She thought of how easy her life had been before. When she was sixteen and there were no evil witches and her biggest worry was her date for the next ball. Now she was almost eighteen and was about to become a Queen.  
  
Chibi Usa tried to shake away the depressing thoughts and decided to take a walk in the gardens. The gardens were her favorite place to go because they were so beautiful and peaceful. She thought it must have every known flower in the universe in every color. She strolled to a blue marble fountain, and sat on one of the cement benches. She sat in silence till she thought that she had heard a bush rustling. She got up and walked closer "Hello? Is someone there?" There was no answer then suddenly a bunny jumped out. "Oh!" Chibi Usa cried then laughed at her self for being so paranoid.  
  
She turned around to walk back inside then suddenly felt a hard object hit her on the back of the head and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
A/n: Ewww! A cliffhanger got to love them. I'll try to get next chapter up tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own from Sailor Moon is a doll and a key chain. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"Wake up, please!" Chibi Usa heard someone yell at her. She opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary with her father, King Endymion shaking her shoulders.  
  
"What happened to me daddy?" she asked quietly as she tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down as she felt the excruciating pain in her head.  
  
"I was walking in the gardens and I found you lying on the ground. Someone had hit you with a large rock." Minako said  
  
"Did you see who did it?" Rei asked.  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head sadly.  
  
"The doctor says you need rest and you will certainly not be going to the party." King Endymion said. Then he added, "Be very careful today."  
  
"I will." She said. Her father cupped her cheek and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
Then in a quiet voice that only she could hear he said "I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."  
  
Her father left the room. The Sailor Senshi said their good-byes and followed the king. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Diana walked over to her and jumped on the bed. "Princess why did you go out to gardens that late at night?"  
  
"I just needed to get some fresh air." Chibi Usa replied.  
  
"Well a princess should not be leaving the castle at three o'clock in the morning!" Diana scolded.  
  
"Diana I didn't plan to get attacked!" Chibi Usa said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Don't be mad at me princess, I'm just worried about you. Maybe I'll skip the party to keep an eye on you." Diana said in a softer voice looking ashamed for yelling at the princess like she had.  
  
"No, Diana, you should go. I promise to stay in the castle." Chibi Usa said with a smile.  
  
"Well if you are sure?" Diana replied not totally convinced.  
  
"Of course I am. Now go, I'm about to fall asleep." Chibi Usa said as she closed her eye's.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later Chibi Usa woke up and decided to go to the kitchens and get her some breakfast.  
  
The halls were empty because everyone was getting ready for the party. Then all of a sudden she thought she heard something from one of the rooms. She walked to the door that the she thought the noise was coming from, she was careful as she opened the door slowly and walked in.  
  
Suddenly she was picked up and carried toward some sort of strange doorway inside the room, she screamed for help but knew no one would make it in time. Then she was pulled into the strange doorway and felt a weird flying sensation, and then she felt as if all her energy had been drained from her and she fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
All of a sudden the king fell on the floor and grabbed his head.  
  
Ami ran over "Endymion what is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, something has happened. Find Chibi Usa!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I love cliffhangers don't you well sorry if u don't. I think I've already got an idea for my next story, which will be the sequel to this one. Anyway's here comes the next chapter. Remember send me those reviews.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon character and blah, blah, blah u know the drill don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa woke up with a start to find herself on a cot in a room. But this wasn't your average room, it looked like she was floating in outer space. "I must be dreaming…" Chibi Usa said to herself. "This is imp-"  
  
"Impossible?" said a loud, eerie voice.  
  
Chibi Usa jumped off of the cot and looked around for whomever owned the voice. But she didn't see a person, she saw a large pair of black, cold eyes staring at her.  
  
"What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, but technically I didn't, my servant did that for me." The voice boomed.  
  
"Well why am I here?!" Chibi Usa cried, trying to keep the growing fear out of her voice.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now I'm sure you're hungry and very tired from your trip. My teleportation door uses the travelers energy and they find themselves weak and hungry."  
  
All of a sudden a plate appeared rising up through a small near bye table. Chibi Usa gasped and hugged her knees to herself.  
  
"Now eat and go to sleep, in the morning I'll tell you my plans for you." And as quickly as the eyes appeared they vanished again  
  
She didn't want to touch the food but her hunger was too great. She looked off the bed, there seemed to be no floor. But she was starving so she grasped hold of the bed and stuck one foot down. When she felt the firm ground underneath her she stuck out her other foot and stood up. She slowly made her way to the table and grabbed the tray and made her way back to the cot. She looked at the meal, steak and salad. "Well at least there is good food." She devoured it quickly and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it! I can't sense her anywhere!" Rei yelled in frustration.  
  
"How did they get so far away from the castle in an half hour." Ami wondered aloud. She was fiddling with her computer trying to find the missing princess. "You would of think we could still sense Chibi Usa."  
  
The castle was in chaos, servants rushing about trying to help the king and Sailor Senshi in anyway they could. There had been a total search of the palace and the city surrounding it but no sign of the princess.  
  
"We must call for more help!" said Endymion. The Sailor Senshi looked at him worried, it seemed he had aged ten years since the princess had disappeared.  
  
"On my way my King." a servant said as she scurried off.  
  
Then Makoto voiced the worst possible scenario that was on all there minds "What if are princess is dead."  
  
* * *  
  
1.1 Chibi Usa's Dream  
  
Where am I? Is this, NO it can't be! It's all destroyed! What happened? That man, those eyes, its him, he is drawing out a sword. Oh God! I've got to escape but I cant move there he is! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
End of Dream  
  
Chibi Usa awoke with a start, and immediately knew that this was the nightmare she had had the night before. 'That dream, the palace was destroyed, and then those evil black eyes were coming towards me, he had a sword and he stabbed me through my…' Her thoughts were interrupted by that voice.  
  
"Sleep well princess?"  
  
She jumped from her cot and screamed "Why did you kidnap me!"  
  
"Well, I guess its time to tell you your destiny."  
  
"My destiny…?" Chibi Usa said.  
  
"Well lets start at the beginning. Twenty-one years ago a young woman named Charity fell in love with a sorcerer named Vel. They were both very happy and friendly people that everyone in the village adored them for their kindness. They were married within months, and soon conceived a child they named Velgit. Through there marriage Vel taught Charity magic. She would study all sorts of spell books and practice endlessly, but then she started to change and realized she could easily surpass her husband and started to become power hungry. Soon her heart was filled with hate and she became very skilled in black magic. She taught her son to become just as wicked and evil as her." He paused and let her take all this in then continued "One day her husband confronted her and she was so enraged she killed him with no hesitation. She took her child and fled and made a new name for herself Lady Maggitta. She soon realized what she wanted, to rule over the universe and live in hate and chaos. So she went to the moon kingdom and got control. She kept her son in hiding so he would be safe for his future rein over the universe. But at the peak of her power she was killed.  
  
"And what does this have to do with you and me."  
  
"I was that son. I WANT TO RULE! It was my right, but it was stole away from me!"  
  
"It was not your right! And how will kidnapping me help you anyways, I would rather die then have you ruler."  
  
The eyes focused darkly on Chibi Usa and got a very evil look to them. "I shall marry you to get my power!"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Oh no. What will Chibi Usa do! I'll get that chapter to you as quickly as possible. Remember review cause I want to know if anyone wants to read my story. I think I'm doing pretty well for a rookie. Bye^_^  
  
P.s. Tell me if I have all the sailor senshi's names spelled right and review, review, review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey sorry it took so long but with no reviews I'm feeling a bit discouraged, any who. Hope u guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
P.s. when I say princess serenity I still mean Chibi Usa I'm just using a formal name. =D  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chibi Usa sat in shock with her mouth hanging wide open. But she quickly recovered herself, "And you really thought I would go along with this?"  
  
"No, of course I knew you wouldn't… at first. But I figured I could change your mind. And of course theirs force." His smile full of evil he goes "So will try this the easy way, Princess Serenity will you marry me?"  
  
"NEVER! I will never let you harm the universe!" she screamed.  
  
1 He laughed then said "Have it your way princess…"  
  
Then black lightning bolts blasted from the floor and snaked there around her legs and arms and took a hold of her. And they gave off dark energy burning her skin and going through her body. Chibi Usa had never felt a pain like this, she screamed till she ran out of breath. Then the lightning left and she fell to the ground. She moaned from the pain. It hurt so badly, she tried to push herself up with her arms. "So what is your answer now?" he asked in a sinister voice.  
  
"N..No" she stuttered out as her arms went out from beneath her and she hit the ground as passed out.  
  
"You little brat, if I put you through enough pain you'll give in." he said as he chuckled to himself. Then he left and silence filled the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi Usa woke up later but was too weak to get herself to her cot. So she laid on the cold ground listening to the silence as she silently let tears run down her face. The pain in her arms and legs was so great, and she had trouble breathing. He must have nearly put her to death.  
  
Soon she heard something like a door open and footsteps going past her. They turned around and came towards her. They stopped by her and she felt the person stare at her. She wondered what tortures would be put on to her now. But to her surprise she was gently lifted off the ground by a strong man and carried to her bed. She tried to look at him but her vision was blurred. Then he slowly started to pour bits of broth in her mouth. It warmed her and made her feel more strength in her bones. Then he gently took one of her arms, but she pulled back from pain, but he gently took it again and started to clean her cuts and burns with warm water and slowly bandaged it. He repeated the process on her other arm and her legs. The pain was subsiding a bit and she felt very sleepy. She whispered "Thank you…" and fell asleep before she heard him say "Anything for you my Little Maiden"  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi Usa woke up feeling better. Then she remembered what had happened to her last night. She looked at her arms and legs to see white bandages. She slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandages on her left arm. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Deep cuts on her arms in little paths from where the lightning had held her. She got up and started trying to walk the pain was too much, then she fell to her knees and threw up. She got back up and walked back to her cot and laid there for what seemed like hours wondering whom the person that had helped her was. He was so kind and gentle. He couldn't work for Vel could he? She wished she could have seen him. The safeness she had felt in his arms seemed familiar, like something from long ago but she couldn't place it. She decided that she needed to rest because she didn't know what would happen to her the next day.  
  
She smiled in her dreams thinking of the man that had helped her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hey all, thank you just a reader for your review (a tear trickles down cheek and inspiration is renewed) So I'll hit you up with next chapter I guess if you really want it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda … sailor moon yadda yadda…  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
Chibi Usa sat on the floor thinking about the night before. The man that had helped her had left her some dressings for her injuries. She slowly wrapped them wincing at the pain. "That worthless baka! I'll make him pay!" she said thinking of Velgit and the scars that would be left from his attack.  
  
"Oh you will? You silly little girl." Chibi Usa's back stiffened at the sound of the voice. "Well I've decided on a new punishment for you. You will work in the kitchen under the eye of one of my servants. If you slack off they shall have my permission to punish you as they wish."  
  
She could tell that today was not going to be fun. She gasped as magically she appeared into another room. It was disgusting and smelt like something had died. It was covered with scum and stains. Broken glass was all over the floor, she looked at her bare feet then at a old beer bellied servant "How do you expect me to clean with no shoes and all of this glass?" The man just shrugged at her and pointed for her start working. She tiptoed through the kitchen making sure she avoided all piles of glass. She grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the floor. She heard a chuckle and looked at the man, he was looking her up and down and licking his lips. "Pervert." Chibi Usa muttered as she frowned at him.  
  
"What was that girl?" he got up and limped over to wear she stood. He grabbed the broom from her and threw it. He got a hold of Chibi Usa's wrists and pulled her to him. He had to smell worse than the kitchen. The she had to choke back the urge to vomit. He started to kiss her and rub his hands all over her. She tried to push him off. Suddenly she was free, she looked up to see a young women standing above her. The man sat slumped against the wall.  
  
"What the hell were you doing!" she yelled. "Do you know what Lord Velgit would do to you if he knew what you were doing to his bride to be!"  
  
The man cowered into a corner; the woman rushed to him and roughly grabbed him. She dragged him to the door and kicked him out of the room. The man sat outside the door muttering some nasty things about the woman.  
  
She kicked him in the rib, "Get out! I will take care of her."  
  
The man ran down the hall holding his side and screaming obscenities.  
  
The woman walked over to Chibi Usa and in a very business like voice introduced her self "I am Delfina, you shall now resume with your cleaning." She walked to the doorway and stood watching.  
  
Chibi Usa got up and replied "Thank you, but I'm not going to marry Velgit." The woman just stood there in silence.  
  
For the rest of the day Chibi Usa worked on the kitchen under the eagle eyes of Delfina. Once she was done her old wounds were sore and her bandages dirty. She was placed back in her room; she lay on the bed exhausted and sore from the day's work. She couldn't even eat.  
  
* * *  
  
Late that night or day, she didn't know for she had lost track of time, the familiar footsteps came into her room. She woke up and turned her head but the man was covered with a black cloak. He silently went over and started the process of bandaging her wounds. This time she watched him intently as he gently cleaned her. "Who are you?"  
  
He only shook his head in a no. She started to ask again but he put his finger over her lips, hushing her words. He took the old food tray off her little table and replaced it with a fresh plate of steaming food. He waited for her to start, she blushed and started to say "Could yo…" he nodded and once again he fed her bits at a time, the food was delicious and it warmed her body. Then quickly he gathered his things and got up, he put his hand on her cheek and looked down at her. She felt heat entering her cheeks as she turned a deep pink. He quickly picked his things up and left the room.  
  
She smiled to herself someday she would have to figure out who this mysterious person was. Was it possible to fall for someone when she didn't know what he looked like? She remembered when he had touched her it had seemed familiar. She drifted off to sleep thinking tomorrow might be a brighter day after all.  
  
* * *  
  
The week went on like that, Chibi Usa working in some dirty room during the day and the mysterious man visiting her by night and soothing her to sleep. Then one morning she woke up and took off her bandages for hear cuts had finally healed and she was ready to go to work. But she didn't appear in another room like she usually did every morning. 'What is he planning for me? This is not good' 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey please send me reviews so I can make my story better.  
  
Disclaimer: Look this is last disclaimer and it goes for the rest of this story.  
  
  
  
Ok I want to start a new tradition of responding each review. So if you don't like it just skip it.  
  
  
  
To: Just a Reader  
  
Thanks, I hope my story is somewhat original and I hope you liked it enough to keep reading.  
  
To: Noodlegirl  
  
LOL, thanks, I think you will survive though.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa waited, wondering what was going to happen to her today. For the past week she would wake up, eat breakfast, and then appeared in a disgusting room for her to clean. So far she had cleaned a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The work was exhausting and when she was done she would eat and go straight to bed. But today she had not been transported out of her room. She waited nervously, suddenly her room melted away and she appeared in a pure white bedroom. It was beautiful; it had a white four poster bed, a vanity, and a closet.  
  
Delfina appeared inside the room. "Today you shall meet Velgit. But first we must make you presentable. Go in there and take a bath," she said as she pointed to a door on the other side of the room "when you come out someone will be here to pick you a dress and do your hair and make up." She finished coldly as she disappeared again.  
  
Chibi Usa walked to the door and went in. Like the bedroom the bathroom was pure white. She walked over to a full-length mirror and stared at herself. She hadn't had a bath in a week and she was still in her pajamas from when she had been kidnapped. She scrutinized herself at her head she pulled her pink hair from its usual style and let it fall. It touched the floor, it was oily and matted. She tried to pull her fingers through it but it was too knotty. Then she looked at her face it had dirt smudges all over it. Her pajamas were torn and brown from being on the floor scrubbing, and she knew she had to smell awful. She ran some hot water in to the tub and stripped down. She turned the water off and eased her self in. It felt so good she dunked her head underneath the water and stayed there for a moment. She came back up, and decided to start cleaning her self. She looked around and found a few bottles sitting around. She grabbed the bottles it was perfumed soap and shampoo. They smelled like apples, she grabbed a sponge that was sitting near them and squirted some soap onto it. She rubbed her self with it several times till she felt that she had gotten all the grime off of herself. Then she got the apple scented shampoo and washed her hair. She rinsed her hair and got out and reached for a large fluffy white towel. She dried her body and put it around her. She grabbed another towel and dried her hair before she wrapped it up.  
  
She walked in to the bedroom to find a young girl sitting waiting for her. The girl had to be fifteen or sixteen, she had green hair with big yellow eyes. She was dressed shabbily in a torn blue skirt that went to her knees and a black short sleeved shirt. She walked toward Chibi Usa "Hi I'm Latina I shall be getting you ready." She said cheerfully.  
  
She walked over to the closet and dramatically swung it open. And then turned around to eye Chibi Usa. "Lets see nice figure, light colored skin, pink hair and red eyes." She turned back around to look in the closet. Suddenly she lit up and pulled out a black dress. She delicately laid the dress down on the bed and dived into the closet she soon returned with black heels and gloves to cover the scars on her arms.  
  
She handed the dress to Chibi Usa and went to look at the vanity while to give the princess her privacy. Chibi Usa slipped into the dress and zipped it up the side. It was floor length and strapless, she slipped the gloves on and put on the heels. She walked over to Latina who was ushering her into a seat. She started to brush the princess's hair, and even though it had to be tough getting the tangles out was very gentle. Eventually her hair had been brushed so much that it shined. Latina pulled Chibi Usa's hair into the meatballs that she was used to.  
  
Then it was on to make up, Latina put a little bit of shiny lip gloss and some mascara. She gave her a full manicure since Chibi Usa's nails had been broken and chipped during her labor. Then a silver necklace and bracelet to finish it off.  
  
"I will go announce that you are ready." Latina rushed off.  
  
Chibi Usa was terrified, what could this man look like. She wanted to run and hide but instead she sat down on the bed waited. 'I really wish I had my broach. Why was I stupid enough to stop wearing it.' A man came into her room. Automatically she knew it had to be him. He was tall and slightly muscular with black hair, he might have looked good if it wasn't for the darkness in his eyes and the evil way he smiled. She just sat on the bed and glared at him, she refused to let him know she was scared.  
  
He made his way over and held his hand to her face. She shivered he seemed so cold. "Well I have come to ask you again if you will marry me." He said.  
  
"No." was all she said.  
  
He pulled his hand away and glared at her "I put you through great amounts of pain, I work you, what will it take?" he screamed at her.  
  
"Nothing can make me." He slapped her across the face. She just sat there in surprise.  
  
"That's it I'm tired of this bull $@!#. Your going to marry me tomorrow whether you like it or not. Be ready." Suddenly her arms and legs burned in pain. She ripped her gloves off, her scars were glowing red.  
  
"AHHHHH!" it seared through her body worse than the last time. She was in pain and didn't notice Velgit leave.  
  
Suddenly it subsided and she slid from her perch on her bed to the ground. She propped her back on the bed so she would remain seating up. Her breathing was ragged and she was covered in sweat the pain had not totally gone away. She was in a daze, conscious enough to know what was going on but not enough to react to it. Suddenly she heard Latina scream, "Oh no, look what he did to you." The girl ran over tears pouring from her yellow eyes. Chibi Usa closed her eyes the pain still went through her body. She heard Latina whisper "Who are you? Can you help her?"  
  
"Yes, please go run some warm bath water for her it will soothe the wounds." A man's voice softly said. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the same hooded man that had helped her before. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Help me get her out of this dress and into the bath tub."  
  
"Of course." She felt them unzip her dress and pulled her out of it. They took the shoes off and they put her in the water and it soothed her. "Do you think she will be all right?" she heard the small girl asked.  
  
"Yes, she is strongest woman I know." He answered softly. "I shouldn't be in here so I'll wait in the bedroom." He exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was half an hour later and Chibi Usa felt much better. She asked Latina "Is there any night clothes here?"  
  
"Yes, let me run and fetch you some." The girl quickly left and returned with a white silky gown for her to wear.  
  
"I don't have enough strength to stand and put them on do you think you're strong enough to hold me up."  
  
"Probably not, but I could get you to that chair and help you get dressed and then I can get the man outside to carry you to your bed." Latina said.  
  
"That will be fine"  
  
So the two girls struggled to get Chibi Usa dried and dressed, but somehow they managed it. The gown went to her knees and the scars were dark red and showed horribly. The man came in, Chibi Usa could feel him staring at her. He carefully put his arm under her knees around her back and lifted her up and took her to her bed. When she was settled she looked up at the hooded man. "Who are you?" she asked. He only shook his head and tried to turn to leave, she grabbed his hand and held it between hers. "Please" she pleaded.  
  
"Ok." He finally said. He pulled his hood down.  
  
Chibi Usa gasped "Oh my gosh…"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey remember to review and I will comment about it on the next chapter. Hope you liked. C-ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey here's you another chappy please tell me if I need improvements or if you have any ideas for my story. You can email me at sugergirl26@aol.com  
  
  
  
1 To: Just a Reader  
  
Hey good questions. I've decided to answer your questions in this chapter. And please do keep reviewing I love it. It lets me know that my story is good enough to keep coming back to.  
  
To: Meiling-li7  
  
Hey thanks for reading and reviewing. Well you get to find out who it is finally. Well maybe I should just let you wait another chapter Sprouts horns and a tail.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa gasped "Oh my gosh, Is it really you?" Her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Yes it is." He said smiling at her.  
  
Tears started to come down her cheeks "Helios!" she cried as she jumped into his arms. He held her as she cried blushing slightly, "I've been through hell here! Oh Helios please get me out!" she sobbed for the pain and heartache she had been put through. She sobbed for the tears she had held back all this time.  
  
"I will get you out, do not worry. If it kills me I will get you out." He swore to her. But then she pulled violently from him.  
  
"Why are your working for him?!" she yelled looking betrayed.  
  
"I used to work with Velgit. I didn't know who he's mother was or I never would have agreed to work with him. Soon though I found out that his desire was evil. I stopped working with him and got far away from him. When I heard of your disappearance I suspected Velgit so I came and slipped in as a servant. When I found out how he used his powers on you I made a plan to get you, meanwhile taking as much care of you as I could without looking suspicious." He finished.  
  
Chibi Usa just nodded then slid back into his arms. "Will you stay with me tonight, I'm still in pain and a little scared."  
  
"No, I'm sorry it would be to dangerous. I'm sure Latina wouldn't mind staying the night with you," he said looking at the girl.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Well it's set. I must be going, the time is near." Chibi Usa just nodded sadly. "Do not worry my little maiden it will be over soon." With that he kissed her cheek and left.  
  
"Go to bed princess you have a big day tomorrow." Latina said as she began to tuck her in.  
  
Chibi Usa watched the girl run and turn the lights off. Then Latina started to lie on the ground. "Why don't you sleep in the bed?"  
  
Latina replied "well you're the princess and I wouldn't want to bother you."  
  
"Oh please, there's plenty of room. I'm not that big am I?"  
  
"No you're not to big, but really the floor is fi…"  
  
"Just come on." Chibi Usa said.  
  
"Ok, if your sure." The girl hesitantly climbed in the bed.  
  
"So Latina, how did you end up here?" Chibi Usa asked. Pain came into the girl's eyes but just as quickly as it appeared she hid it again. "Of course if you don't want to…"  
  
"No, it's fine." She interrupted. "A few years ago I was at my home with my mother. Velgit appeared and started to kill the old and weak, taking the young and strong one's for his slaves. He came to our house and some of his men broke in a dragged us outside. My mother was sick and he killed her before my eyes. Then one of the men knocked me out. When I woke up I was here and have been every since." She finished her story solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all Chibi Usa could say. "I know how you feel about losing your mother though. Velgit's mother killed mine. Even with what has happened to you, you remain kind and cheerful."  
  
"If Velgit changes me than that is when I've given up and let him have true control of me."  
  
The girls sat in silence. Eventually falling asleep and dreaming of hope for the future.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Well remember to review. C- ya. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but kind of depressed cause I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. Oh well, the story must go on.  
  
P.s. I need a little help. In the next chapter I'm hoping to introduce a new Sailor Senshi. But I can't think of a name! So if you have any ideas you can email them to me or put them in a review. Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa awoke to someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly to see Latina. "Come Princess it's time to get ready." She said solemnly. Chibi Usa nodded sadly and got up out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked around and saw her wedding dress. She silently walked into the bathroom and started her water.  
  
Latina stepped inside the room. "I'm sorry Princess." She whispered tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Chibi Usa walked over and gave the girl a hug. "It's ok, it's not you fault."  
  
The girl walked out and Chibi Usa took her bath. They went through the process of getting her ready. When they were done Chibi Usa walked to the full length mirror and looked at her self. She was in a simple silk gown. It went to the floor and had long sleeves. "Now someone is supposed to come and take you into the room where the ceremony will take place." Latina said.  
  
"Will you be there?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"Yes, all the slaves are going." She replied.  
  
Suddenly in came a woman of about fifty. She looked Chibi Usa over, "Well I think he could do better." She sneered. "Come on girl." She said and led Chibi Usa out of the room. The woman walked in front of her. She looked at the old woman. She could probably take her down and then maybe find a way out of this hell hold. So she gained speed till she was directly behind her she lifted her elbow and hit the woman square in the neck with all her strength. The woman fell to her knees but got back on her feet. She looked at Chibi Usa with hate in her eyes.  
  
"You stupid girl, you will pay." The woman lunged at her but Chibi Usa simply moved out of the way. The woman stopped and they waited for each others next move. Then swiftly Chibi Usa kicked the woman in the stomach. The kick was so hard that the woman passed out.  
  
Chibi Usa slipped off her shoes and silently ran the opposite way. She got to a corner she looked around it and found it clear. She ran and ran not sure if she was getting closer to the exit or further away. She was in the middle of a hall when she heard men approaching she looked up and saw a beam it was her only chance. She ran and jumped as high as she could, no luck. They were getting closer she ran and jumped again she barely got it. She struggled to kick her feet high enough to circle them around the beam. She finally got it. She twisted herself so that she was lying on the pole the men came. "Where the hell is she, Velgit will kill us if we don't find her." They walked by quickly.  
  
When they were gone Chibi Usa decided it would be safer to shimmy around on the pole. She stayed on the pole for hours trying to find a way out. She saw the exit, she looked around carefully to make sure no one was around. Then she rolled off of the beam and landed on the floor with a thump. She ran to the doors and flung them open and ran as fast as she could. But someone had spotted her she ran into woods. As she ran she looked behind her to see if she was being followed. She ran into a wall and fell to the ground. She looked up to see that the wall was really a man. He grabbed her by her shoulders and tossed her over his shoulder. She kicked and hit as much as she could but knew that it was no use. She wished once again that she had her broach.  
  
He carried her to the castle "I get carried around her a lot it seems." She sighed to herself. The man chuckled. They got back to the building, she studied it, and it seemed to be a mansion. When he finally put her down she was infront of two doors. He pushed her in, she gasped there was Velgit at the other end of the room and there was about a hundred servants watching her, some shaking their heads in disgust. She turned to run but then a black lightning like hand grabbed her around her middle and pulled her toward Velgit. "NO!!!!!" She screamed tears running down her face. Velgit only laughed at her cruelly.  
  
"Come on girl." She reached Velgit, the hand held her in place. The man instructing the sermon looked amazingly uncomfortable.  
  
"We are hear today to join the hands of Princess Serenity and Velgit in holy matrimony…"  
  
  
  
A/n: Oh no! What's going to happen to Chibi Usa. You'll just have to wait. Remember to R/R 


End file.
